Never a dull day
by NOODLEBLAST
Summary: A bunch of short one shots about the rarely dull daily life of Gorillaz!first fanfic, had to re upload.Please review.
1. Curfew

"Hmm" I woke up in the studio? What was i doing down here?All I could remember was me and 2D-san working on that song. I guess i fell asleep, seeing how my Telecaster was standing half hazardously against the couch i was laying on. I stood up, feeling kinda groggy. How long have i been sleeping for?The crooked clock on the wall read 10:55

"Nanite Kato!" I said under my breath. How did it get this late? Russel was going to kill me.

For the last week or so i have had a curfew, I must be in my room by 11 every night before Russel goes to check on me. Its a stupid rule if you ask me. He said the zombies were especially active now and he didn't want me getting hurt .But he knew i was perfectly capable of killing off zombies on my own. I had done it on various occasions! But i guess that doesn't matter to him. And if i'm not in my room in 5 minutes i'm in a lot of trouble. I needed to get to my room quickly and without being noticed. I put my guitar on its rightful stand and headed out of the studio passing the polar bear and crocodile in the studio kitchen."Hey Noodle!" "Shhh" i cut off the polar bear. "Aren't you supposed to be in your room?" He whispered back. I nodded."Oh... well get going girl!" And with that i was off again.

I went through the booth headed towards the corridor to the stairs to the first floor,that giant eyeball following my every move. I quietly opened the door only to find 2D-san in the was humming Tomorrow comes today, his voice really was amazing. By the looks of it, he had a bit too much alcohol. And with him, alcohol and painkillers walked hand in hand. I felt sorry for him when he was like this,and he shouldn't be out wandering around kong in this state either. I didn't want to take advantage of him like this, but i might just have was running out of time.

So I started to make my way over to the lift. Hopefully he would not notice me, seeing how intently he was watching my bonsai tree. But i was paying too much attention to him, so i didn't see my wooden sandals sprawled across the floor and i tripped,making quite a racquet .2D flung his head around looking surprised"Noods? What are ya doin' down ere'"I stood up and brushed the debris off my clothes"Hello Toochi. Good evening" I said with fake smile across my face.

"Ello'... Arnt' you supposed to be in bed? it's almost eleven" He asked. Oh this was not going so well. "It is not almost eleven 2D-san,it's only 9:56. You must be one hour off" Of course i was lying through my teeth. Trust me, i did not like taking advantage of 2D's present state, that was what Murdoc does. But i HAD to get to my room!"Oh... maybe i am an hour off" He said looking at his watch, sounding confused but when wasn't he .The poor fool.

"Well Im going to go to my room. Oyasuminasai 2D- san!"I said, my voice dripping with false sweetness. "Oh, uh go' nite luv" He said still paying close attention to his watch,then shrugged and continued watching the bonsai.

I walked over to the lift and pushed the button. Shaun's voice came through the speakers saying "Its coming up, it's coming up, it's coming up, it's there!" This lift was so loud. I walked into lift and pushed the first floor button. As the doors were closing i heard 2D ask "Why is dis tree so small?" I felt sorry for 2Ds mental state,but I had to giggle at that comment.

I reached the first floor lobby and the lift doors slid open.I stepped out only to be confronted by Murdoc. This was going terrible. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only jeans and his ever present inverted cross. He saw me and looked surprised "What are ya doing up er' luv?" He asked "Oh no "Look murdoc i can explain..." He cut me off "No need to just get back down to the Winnebago" He said in a slightly seductive tone while putting his arm around me. I noticed an empty beer bottle in his was obviously intoxicated, and he shoved the empty bottle into my hand.

"Oh no Murdoc-san,I need to get to my room" He paid no attention to what I just said "Lets get back down to the bago and finish what we started" He whispered into my ear, the smell of alcohol and cigarettes still fresh on his breath. He thought I was one of the poor girls he lures into his 'bago! This really wasn't going well. Murdoc began to nibble my far! I rammed my elbow into his stomach. He doubled over in pain. I kicked the back of his knee and he fell to the ground. "What the bloody 'ell was that for?"He screamed, then started cussing me out under his breath. Hopefully he won't remember any of this tomorrow by drowning himself in alcohol.

I made a mad dash down the corridor towards my room. I was so close! But I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen, which was right across from my room! Russel was obviously in there. I peeked inside the kitchen, and sure enough there was Russel. He was looking through the fridge to find something.I needed to distract him. I just than noticed i still had Murdocs beer bottle in my hand. I looked in the kitchen again,it was worth a shot. I threw the bottle, being careful not to hit Russel. It hit the counter next to the sink and it shatered into hundreds of pieces. "Ah what?!" Russel yelled, seeming confused.

As he bent down to clean up the broken glass I slipped into my room. Shaun was awake, "shh" I told him and closed the sliding closet. I rushed over to my bed sliding under the covers. I turned of my bedside table lamp just as Russel walked in. "Good night noodle" He said "Oyasumi Russel-san" I replied. I can't believe I actually made it. Russel looked around my room "Clean up tomorrow ok" My room was a mess "Ok Russel I will"He walked out of my room and closed the door. The moment I heard the door click shut, I heaved a sigh of relief. Finally,it was a long night. And I really hope Murdoc doesn't remember tonight, wouldn't want him to lose his last bit of sanity.


	2. Japanese lessons

Today was just another stormy afternoon at kong, and 2D was sitting in his room watching the smoke from his mouth rise up to the ceiling. He stared at the fag between his fingers, than the various items on his floor. There was a slight but firm knock on the door. There was no way he was going to get up and walk over there and open the door,until he heard the sweet voice of his guitarist. "Come in"he called while putting out his fag. The bubbly japanese girl opened the door and hopped into his room. She really could brighten up anyones day. As she skiped over to his bed her violet locks moved with her. She had just gotten back from japan and they were all working on the album she had written. He was really impressed with her, she was only 13.

"Wuts up luv" he asked, now sitting on the side of his bed. "im bored" she said"sooo, i was thinking i could give you japanese lessons! You promised i could some day". She was right, he had promised her a while ago. "awright luv i'll do few you" The smile he just put on her face had made all this worth it. "Ok shall we go to my room?" Noodle asked"Only if yer room is clean" 2D eyes widened"Meet me in my room in five minutes" She said and frantically ran up the stairs to her room.

2D chuckled. She really was something else,not like he knew many 13 year old girls,but he imagined she must be different from others. She was very intelligent and had a certain optimistic view on life,while still realizing the problems of modern society. She looked at the world through unfazed eyes. And there probably isn't another 13 year old girl out there playing guitar for a world famous band. He lit another fag and began to puff out smoke like before,getting lost in his thoughts.

When five minutes have passed he put out his cigarette. 2D made his way to Noodles room. He knocked on her door "Come in" he heard the guitarist say. He opened the door to find his small japanese friend sitting on her large perfectly made bed, writing something on pieces of paper with a black pen. "Hello 2D-san. I was getting worried, it's been almost fifteen minutes" she said with a concerned look on her face. "Oh sorry luv guess i lost track of time" He said apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Its ok toochie, we can start down" she said motioning to the spot infront of her on the bed. He sat down cross legged on the bed facing noodle,who was holding a pile of flash cards" Now 2D,do you know any japanese at all" As a response she only got his vacant stare "Ok then, well just start at the beginning. Konichiwa" She said holding up a flash card with the meaning, japanese characters and how to pronounce it."Konichiwa" 2D  
said" " Noodle said holding up another flash card. "Ha-shi m-me" 2D stumbled with the word

"Dont bother teachin em' japanese luv he barely knows english" 2D and Noodle flipped their heads toward the door to see murdoc leaning against the door frame, a fag dangling between his lips. 2D was oblivious to the comment though. Murdoc walked over to the bed, his cuban heels clicking with every step. "Murdoc-san please either join us or leave,i am trying to teach some things to 2D" Noodle said following Murdocs every move "Believe me i've tried luv and he doesn't seem to register. But i might as well join you seeing i got nuthin betta to do" Murdoc grinned as he sat down next to 2D on noodles bed.

"Fine but you must be respectful" Noodle said in an accusing tone. "Ok, ok luv i wont be any trouble at all" murdoc said with a smirk on his lips, the fag still in his mouth. She was still looking at him "wut ya waitin for" Murdoc asked. Noodle brought two fingers to her lips motioning to his cigarette. "Oh fine" murdoc said rolling his eyes. He put out his fag"Happy?"

"Now we can start again" Noodle said with a sigh of relief. She held up a flash card" ogenki desu ka. That means how are you" "Ogenki desu ka" Murdoc and 2D said in unison. "Jinx!" yelled 2D. Murdoc hit him across the face. "Murdoc! stop! Let me finish!" said the japanese girl guitarist. They both stared at noodle, 2D was rubbing the spot Murdoc hit. Noodle continued the lesson, trying to teach basic greetings and words to her bandmates. But it clearly wasn't going well. "Ok i belive that is enough language for today, but do either of you want to learn a specific word or phrase before we move on to etiquette" How about bastard" Murdoc asked. Noodle just gave him a disapproving look and said "Rokudenashi. Now shall we move to the kitchen to practice etiquette?"

They all left her room and went into the kitchen where noodle and russel set up a small japanese meal earlier that day. There were only two spots because she was expecting only 2D and not murdoc " I'll set up another place" Noodle sighed putting down another cup for tea,a small plate of sushi, chopsticks and a small bowl of soup. "Please sit" murdoc and 2D did as they were told and took their seats while noodle took a tea kettle from the stove.  
She began to pour the tea into the small cups, steam rising from the green liquid. She finally sat down next to 2D "ok so this is green tea, which is extremely popular in japan" She took the cup in her hands and brought it to her lips to take a sip. 2D did the Murdoc took the tea and through it back in one second flat. "This is the weirdest shot ive eva had noods. what is up with japan seriously" Noodle facepalmed " Murdoc-san this is tea not alcohol!" She yelled ,and she wasn't one to lose her cool.

She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. " Ok now lets just pick up the chopsticks and begin to eat, now i know i have taught you two to use chopsticks so please try to use them" She said picking up her pair of chopsticks and began to pick up a piece of sushi. Murdoc picked up his chopsticks and began to try and get one of the pieces of sushi. 2D tryed but his chopstick somehow ended up hitting Murdocs cheek "Rokudenashi!" murdoc yelled stabbing 2Ds hand with his chopsticks "Ow what was at fo?!" 2D yelled" What do you think faceache!" murdoc said holding on to the collar of 2Ds shirt.

"ENOUGH!" Noodle yelled gaining both of their attentions "I just wanted to teach you two about my culture, but no you have to act up like always!" she stormed out of the kitchen to her room across the hall mumbling things in her native tongue. "She just called us bastards didn't she" Asked 2D " Yep at least we learned one thing today" And with that murdoc hit 2D on the head, lit a fag and left the room.

2D felt bad,all Noodle wanted to do was share some of her culture with them. He decided to cheer her up. 2D gathered up what was left of the food and tea, two small cups and chopsticks. After putting them all on a tray he found lying around he went across the hall to noodles room being careful not to spill.

He knocked on her door with no response. "Noodle luv. Open the door"still no response. She wasn't going to open the door and he knew it. He tried to remember some japanese she taught him,just one simple word. "o-onegai shim-masu Noodle-chan?" He cautiously said. She opened the door for that. Apparently he had said the right thing. She was obviously trying to hide her smile,2D had actually learned something from her!

He had on that goofy grin which made her smile even eyed the tray of food. "Zombie movie marathon while eating japanese food and drinking tea?" Noodle asked. 2D noded. She brushed the hair out of her face "Arigato Gozaimasu 2D-kun, anata wa saikoda" He just smiled and nodded " Ave no idea wut you jus said love, but i'm hoping it was good" Noodle laughed" Hai, shall we go now"she said closing her bedroom door and heading down the hall. She really was the best 13 year old he knew.


End file.
